


Bunker

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bunk bed, Hot, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For a skinny guy, you have a great ass, Tsukki~” Kuroo snickers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written in a while! I hope you all enjoy this kurotsuki fan fic! I always have a blast writing them (and maybe a few nosebleeds) and I always appreciate any sort of feedback! Please enjoy and have a great day! (Sorry if there are any grammatical errors!)

“What do you think you’re doing,” Kei asks as he ruffles his hair with the towel hanging around his neck. 

Narrowing his eyes, Kei glares at the shadowy figure sprawled out on his bed. From the darkness, Kuroo’s smirking face appears, eyes gleaming. 

“Why, fancy seeing you here, Tsukki,” Kuroo says with a hint of pleasure. 

“It’s no coincidence – we are roommates, after all,” Kei sighs, a slight headache already beginning to pulse. Kuroo’s smirk grows, his teeth shining in the little bit of light from the hallway. 

“Well isn’t that fantastic? I mean, it’s no secret you love me,” Kuroo stands up from the bottom bunk, his full height just falling short of Kei’s. As he slowly makes his way to the thin blonde, he can sense the air around Kei tense. 

Even after all these years together, Kei was still not used to someone such as Kuroo. Their personalities didn’t clash well at first, but at the same time, they were perfect. Kuroo being casual and calm with a hint of tease to every line, Kei being somewhat childish and easily irritated. Kuroo was well aware of Kei’s issues with people (mainly because his bad behaviour shoved people away), but he still found himself falling for him. Despite Kei’s frustrated sighs and deadly glares, Kuroo knew that he loved him back. Kei had never said it, but he just had that gut feeling deep down. I mean, who would stay with someone they dislike for this long? 

Pushing his thoughts aside, Kuroo slides beside Kei in one swift motion, wrapping his arm around Kei’s thin shoulders. “So, Tsukki, which bed are we sleeping in tonight?” Kuroo asks with a deeper tone than usual. 

Kei shudders slightly, Kuroo’s breath tickling his ear. “Get off,” Kei pushes Kuroo’s arm away, then turning away to adjust his glasses. 

“Aww baby don’t be like that~” Kuroo purrs as he teasingly circles Kei, a playful smile on his face. 

“Let’s have some fun,” Kuroo says as he touches Kei’s cheek, his hand trailing down his neck till he has the towel in his hand. As he steps forward, he pulls the towel off, leaning in and capturing Kei’s lips before he can process what’s happening. Before Kei can pull away, Kuroo grabs both his wrists and pulls Kei in close, motioning for him to wrap his arms around his neck. Kei oddly obliges, his nails digging into Kuroo’s skin a little. Pulling apart for air, Kei watches as a string of saliva connects their lips, only to be licked away by Kuroo. 

“Mmn… Someone’s feeling it now, hm?” Kuroo laughs a little, his deep voice ringing in Kei’s red ears. Kei clicks his tongue, a hint of irritation on his flushed face. 

“Shut up and move,” Kei demands as he pushes Kuroo to the bed. Both nearly hit their head on the top, but with years of routine they both dodge effortlessly, Kei falling right on top of Kuroo. Licking his lips, Kuroo takes off Kei’s glasses and puts them aside. Rubbing his thumb on Kei’s swollen lips, Kuroo sneers at Kei, enjoying the troubled yet heated gaze coming from his lover. 

“You’re very beautiful, Tsukki,” Kuroo states as he runs one finger down Kei’s neck and places his other hand behind his head. 

“So you’ve told me,” Kei replies with no particular interest given. 

“And yet you still don’t believe me?” Kuroo questions. 

“I thought I told you to shut up,” Kei replies. Kuroo shrugs a little, placing a finger against his lips in a ‘shh’ gesture. Grabbing hold of Kei’s hips, Kuroo pulls him down onto his body, both boys chest to chest now. Kei moves his head back a little, uncomfortable with the sudden shared breathing space. Kuroo notices, pulling Kei in for a kiss anyway. Their lips meet, Kuroo rubbing Kei’s lower back with both hands. As he deepens the kiss, wet noises escape into the dark room, sending a slight shiver down Kei’s bare spine. Kuroo lowers his hands, stopping when he feels the plumpness of Kei’s butt in both hands. Kei slips out of the kiss suddenly, shocked at the sudden advance. 

“Oi! What do you think y—Mph!” Kuroo stops his sentence with another kiss, this one harder and rougher than the previous one. Humming against Kei’s lips, Kuroo squeezes the flesh in both hands, a small moan escaping Kei’s throat. This time Kei doesn’t pull away; there was never a point once Kuroo had him like this.

In situations like this, Kei always felt like a mouse being wrapped around by a snake. No escape, no going back. And to be honest, Kei didn’t mind. Kuroo always was the most dominate out of the two, but it never stopped Kei from trying to take the lead. Though, whenever he tried, Kuroo would always say something like, “I can’t take it anymore,” and then resume his role as the alpha. Kei supposed it just wasn’t meant to be that way. He was fine with it, but he promised himself he would still find a way to make Kuroo just as embarrassed as he makes him.

Kei bites at Kuroo’s bottom lip, drawing a little bit of blood in the process. Kuroo’s pupils dilate, his inner animal loving the rebellious action. 

“Ah, there’s my Tsukki,” Kuroo smirks, his devilish eyes watching Kei’s every move. Gripping Kei’s ass tighter, Kuroo licks along Kei’s exposed neck seductively. 

“Feeling it yet?” he asks, gnawing a tad at his neck. 

“Can’t you tell by now?” Kei answers, a hint of annoyance in his tone. 

“Mhn.. You’re right, I can. I can also tell what turns you on now.” Kuroo then suddenly pulls down Kei’s shorts, exposing his plump ass completely. Narrowing his eyes, Kei doesn’t resist when Kuroo turns his head back so he can see Kuroo play with his butt. Feeling the burning on his cheeks, Kei’s face scrunches up a little as Kuroo runs his hands all over his ass. 

“For a skinny guy, you have a great ass, Tsukki~” Kuroo snickers as he watches Kei’s reactions. Kuroo then brings a hand to Kei’s lips, and without another word he sticks his fingers inside his mouth. “Mmph!!” Kei stifles a cough as he licks the four fingers. Kei runs his tongue up and down each one, gazing down on Kuroo while he does it. Kuroo pulls them out and instantly brings them behind Kei, inserting the first finger right away. Kei moans loudly, his face giving away the sudden pleasure and pain he’s feeling. Kuroo gives multiple kisses to Kei’s neck, a silent apology for going too fast. 

“You okay?” he asks, genuine concern clear in his voice. Kei can only nod, for if he tried to speak only moans would come out. Kuroo begins to work Kei’s insides with his finger, searching for the right spot. 

Kei’s breathes puff into the air, his erection growing against Kuroo’s own. Kuroo’s free hand is massaging Kei’s butt still, the other now putting in the second finger. They hadn’t had sex in a while, so Kuroo had to make sure Kei wouldn’t get hurt; Kuroo wanted to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt. Kei glances down at Kuroo, his face beet red, and he nods determinedly. Kuroo understands, the hand that was holding Kei’s ass now reaching down to pull down his own pants. Bringing out his own erection, Kei drools a little when he sees it. Kuroo notices, and chuckles a little to himself as he says, “Remembering the feeling, Tsukki?” Kei shoots him a glare, but otherwise resumes to watching Kuroo slide down a little, lining his cock with Kei’s hole. He pushes in slowly, bringing Kei’s chest in to his now lowered face as he does it. Nibbling on Kei’s pink nipples, Kuroo reaches all the way, and cautiously begins to move. Kei moans even louder, his voice echoing a little in their small dorm room. 

“I’m sorry Tsukki, I can’t wait any longer,” Kuroo grunts as he speeds up his thrusts. Each thrust emanates a slapping sound, making Kei blush even more. Kei supports himself by placing both elbows on either side of Kuroo’s head, his hands balling up into fists. 

“K-Kuroo-san, ahh, harder,” Kei begs, his cock dripping with precum. Kuroo obliges, his thrusts deepening as he hits Kei’s prostate. 

“AHHHHN!” Kei exclaims as he feels Kuroo’s rock hard cock hit his sweet spot. Kuroo bites his bottom lip, feeling himself come close. With one free hand he begins to stroke Kei’s cock, sending his lover over the edge with all the stimulation. In a matter of seconds Kei cums, his cum spraying all over Kuroo’s hardened abs. Kuroo’s breath quickens as he reaches his orgasm, his hands grabbing both sides of Kei’s hips. Shoving in as deep as he can go, Kuroo cums inside of Kei, a deep growl resonating from his throat.

Kei gasps as he’s filled up entirely, his back arching from the pleasure. Kei then collapses on top of his boyfriend, completely spent and filled. 

“Kei,” Kuroo says to get his attention. The blonde calms his breathing and looks towards Kuroo, who is now propped back up so he’s further up the bed then Kei. 

“I love you,” Kuroo affectionately admits. Kei’s eyes widen with shock and embarrassment, his mouth agape. 

Quickly looking away, Kei knits his eyebrows as he mumbles, “I love you too.” Kuroo’s face lights up completely, his cheeks turning a cute shade of pink. 

“T-Tsukki!!” he exclaims as he pulls Kei in for a passionate kiss. 

“Well, at least he got embarrassed like I wanted…” Kei thinks to himself with a slight smile on his face.


End file.
